gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GrandTheftAuto3EraMe
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the IFruit page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. The Tom (talk) 20:44, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Trivia facts * Asuka: That's not shown, you're right about that, but it is hinted, so it should be kept. * Salvatore: Trivia facts should not include the various ways of finishing a mission through cheats. In the "regular" storyline, Claude use a sniper rifle to kill Salvatore. Cheats cannot be considered as part of the storyline. * No; he can use a sniper or any other weapon so that is crap what you've just said, he could use a pistol or the cocktails from the tramps down by 8-Ball's shop. GrandTheftAuto3EraMe (talk) 14:42, October 22, 2014 (UTC) RainingPain17 Talk 14:35, October 22, 2014 (UTC) : By the way I'd advise you to read your messages before you post them. "Leave my edits alone" is not a way you talk to other users. On Wikia, expect your edits to be modified. RainingPain17 Talk 14:37, October 22, 2014 (UTC) ::* I used a bomb last night when I played it, killed Salvatore, few of his men, blew up a car, killed a prostitute (the one that looks like Fergie) her pimp and the fat ginger wimp so I think I know what I'm talking about sunshine GrandTheftAuto3EraMe (talk) 14:48, October 22, 2014 (UTC) ::: "That is crap" ''I repeat, I would like you to improve the way you talk to other users. This is considered as uncivility. No one is perfect, you know. RainingPain17 Talk 14:45, October 22, 2014 (UTC) : Template colour palette Please do not change this again - there is a consistent colour scheme applied to all the navigation templates that you are disrupting. This will be your only warning on this matter. smurfy (coms) 20:06, April 1, 2015 (UTC) RE: Deleted song If you saw it on a video playthrough, then that's acceptable. If you're able to find the video and show it to me then even better, but don't go out of your way to look for it if you can't remember its name.. For the record, I'm from the UK and (unfortunately) know of both Tulisa and the X Factor, and I avoid both like the plague. SJWalker (talk) 15:45, April 3, 2015 (UTC) }} If you wish to discuss how the information is "unsourced", do so with the '''user who undid your edit in the first place', not by constantly reverting edits - this is considered edit warring, regardless of who is "right". Monk Talk 22:58, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Maria The page is locked. Yes, it is unknown if Maria was killed, but you discuss these issues. You don't continually undo the edits, that is edit warring. Do it again and I'll block the pair of you. Leo68 (talk) 23:07, November 11, 2016 (UTC) :If you want to talk, the talk pages are there for a reason. Undoing each other's edit is not a very productive way to discuss things, I know that too well. NoirlimeTalk | 18:04, July 24, 2019 (UTC)